no demons! Magic Academy :D
by Aurora068
Summary: Fine,Rein,Bright travel back in time.Rings,magic,and mystical creatures!Each individual is mons are increasing!A boy was found in the forest!Help him!Busy in love?Notice your friend may be facing dark difficulties controlling her power,she's different.He's different.Whose the master mind behind this?Can they get back?Can the boy come too?
1. Chapter 1

They were curious kids digging around in the attic when their parents and grandparents weren't home, but they should've known better when their parents said, "Whatever happens NEVER go in the attic when we are not here." They just didn't know the saying _Curiosity killed the cat_, and hopefully it's not too late to learn from their mistakes.

Chapter 1

The door bell ranged as Fine and Rein raced to open the door knowing who would be waiting on the other side, and as always it was a tie as both their hands touched and turned the door knob at the same time. It's natural and they're quiet used to being equal at everything by now.

"Surprise~!" Bright, Altezza, Auler, Miro, Lione, and Sophie said in unison. Both Rein and Fine looked at them, sweat drops, but they still lead them inside not caring at all how dumb they all were at their age.

"So, why did you guys invite us to your house today? You know I could be shopping for new clothes right now right?" Altezza complained.

"Well~~" Fine said...

"Our parents and grandparents are out for today on some trip and~~" Rein followed...

"We decided you guys should come and see what is up there with us!" Fine finished.

"Wow, you guys are such goody two shoes," Altezza said with sarcasm.

"Well, the idea does sound interesting," Miro said.

"Sounds like an adventure; like those treasure finding movies!" Sophie added in.

"Ok, let's do this," Auler said.

"Are you guys sure it's a good idea though? Didn't your parents tell you to stay away from the attic?" Bright asked worry spreading across his face.

"Yeah, it's alright they're going to have to show us sooner or later anyways, right?" Fine encourages them.

"Ok then, if you say so."

"If we get in trouble, it had nothing to do with me ok." Altezza stated more than she asked.

"Ok, it's settled then, let's get going then." Rein said.

"Bright and Auler, be the man and go up first!" Altezza demanded.

"Our house isn't haunted you know, there isn't going to be a ghost that's going to pop up, you know that right?" Fine said.

"Yeah, yeah, than why don't you go up first?" Altezza fought back.

"No, I'll go first," Bright said in Fine's defense.

"Awwww, now isn't that sweet~ My brother's defending for Fine~ Does that mean you really think it's not safe up there?" Altezza teased.

"Oh my god, is this something we have to fight for too? Geez. I'll go up first then." Rein said with courage. When Bright didn't defend for her as he did for Fine, Rein was a little hurt by that, but she let it go for now since her curiosity was also getting the better of her.

Rein climbed the steps to attic one by one, she pushed up the door as it creaked loudly and made goosebumps rise on her arms. She poked her head up there and looked around the room. What she saw made her mouth drop to the ground, because it was astonishing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rein blinked once, blinked again, and she screamed so loud and so high; Bright who was right behind her let help a startled yelp by her sudden outburst. Bright pushed her aside to see what startled her so much. What he saw surprised him very much, because what he wasn't expecting was a mirror. Only, it wasn't your regular daily mirror. "What is this? Last time I checked, I didn't look like this! I wasn't this chubby!" Rein exclaimed, "Noooooo, my ideal body type~! How can this beee!" Rein continued to whine.

After they all gathered in the huge attic, which was bigger than the size of their living room, they all laughed soooo hard at Rein.

"What the heck man, I thought there would be a ghost or something," Auler said.

"That's only a mirror Rein," Miro added.

"No duh, it's a mirror Miro. LOOOL. It's the kind where they make you look deformed its not all that uncommon, you can find those in amusement parks everywhere!" Altezza explained.

"Look," Fine said, and pushed Bright in front of the mirror as an example.

Indeed, Bright's head expanded to the size of a watermelon, his neck was the size of Rein's thighs which were actually pretty thin...you can just imagine his body in a huge fish suit. Everybody including Rein drop and rolled around on the attic floor despite the dust and all. No, there was no fire, but because of how hilarious and idiotic Bright looked; well all of them laughed to the extent of tears pouring out of their eyes. All expect Bright, but that was expected, right?

After they recovered from their laughter, they started searching fr anything interesting. "Here! Over her guys!" Fine yelled. Everyone went to where Fine was. She was in the food part of the attic. Of course, it was Fine were were talking about after all. Everyone sighed after seeing she found a food recipe left down from their ancestors, on how to make the best chocolate cupcakes. They went back to their treasure hunting as Fine continued recipe searching.

Rein ended up in the book part f the attic. She was walking around when a dark blue colored book caught her eye. It stood out against all the bright colored books next to it, so she decided to see what was in it.

Rein opened the book and started flipping around randomly. Taking in more of the pictures than the text, (note: they were only 6 years old at that time) she concluded that it was a story book and she wanted to read more about it, so she secretly tucked it in her small bag she was carrying. She continued to walk around at the end of the row of books was red curtain, she pulled it up and there was a painting of a young man. He was hot! Rein admitted that for sure! Maybe even more than Bright! She still didn't know yet. She stared at him taking in all the details she could remember with her little brain... "Hey guys! I found something really interesting!" Bright yelled. Rein hurriedly closed the curtain to where Bright and the others were standing.

"What is that? A treasure box?" One of them asked. Rein was still thinking about the handsome young man to match the voice with the person.

"Looks like it," Bright answered.

"Wow! How do we open it?" Altezza asked hoping there were jewels inside.

"Do you think there would be food inside?" Fine asked saliva starting to form on her lips.

"No duh," Altezza said a-matter-of-factly, "How could food last so long up here?"

Altezza grabbed the box in her small hands and fumbled with the lock to trying to get it open but no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't get it open.

"Wait, there's some small writing underneath it," Rein said.

"Can you understand it?" Bright asked, "cuz it isn't written in a language I can understand.

Both Fine and Rein stared at the scribbly writing on the box. They stared and stared at it, they could FEEL the words deep down, but it was like it was right on top of their tongue, but it just won't come out. That's when their doom fell upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

The door downstairs clicked and the door knob started turning. Rein, Fine, and their friends looked at each other in horror and ran down stairs...they forgot to put up the folded stairs to the attic.

Later on, their parents found out. Not only were they grounded for the whole month, they couldn't talk to their month for 2 weeks. That was there doom, a serious one too. From then on, they did invite their friends over, but they never went to treasure hunt in the attic no more. Their lives were that of a normal child's from that day on...

**Until, that year they were going to turn 15**! It was that day, Bright and Altezza came over for a sleepover. Rein and Fine's parents weren't there, because of a trip. (Bright's parents and the twin's parents are really good friends and they don't mind him sleeping over) By then, Rein has read that dark blue book over a hundred times. She can remember every word and sentence in the book. Anyways, the reason they went to explore the attic was a stupid dare. Altezza dared Fine to kiss Bright on the cheek. Rein obviously didn't want to kiss her best childhood friend. So instead they all had to go up to the attic and open the small box and report back to her, which Altezza believed held jewels inside. Altezza being the scaredy cat she was stayed downstairs, too afraid to go up there, especially since it was night time.

They climbed the stairs all over again, this time Rein didn't scream over a mirror, Fine didn't get excited over an ancient cupcake recipe, and Bright was still the one to find the small treasure box, that now fit in there hands, for they were not the small little kids who touched it the first time. The small carved words were still clearly written on the box, but no matter how hard they tried to pry the box open, they couldn't. Rein and Fine tried reading the words again, surprisingly the words that were once stuck on there tongues came rolling out. They put their hands on the box, as if they had done this a hundred times and know what thy were doing. "When the two become one, a new world will open; when your mission is fulfilled and the four become one your world will unfold once again." Rein and Fine finished reading. A bright light blinded them and they were beheld with four rings, a red, a blue, a yellow, and a purple ring.

"Let's all choose one of these rings!" Rein said and was the first to grab the blue ring. Fine was also attracted to one of the rings that stood out most to her, she grabbed the red ring. Bright left with the last two choices chose the ring that was the color of his favorite color. He chose the yellow ring.

"What are we going to do with the last ring?" Asked Bright.

"Well, we could give it to Altezza?" Fine suggested.

"No, that's no good for her. She wears them once and throws them away the next day. I don't this this will do her any good, and besides this is precious to you guys right? I don't think I should even take it..."Bright decided.

"No take it," Fine said "Rein do you want to wear the last ring for now?"

Rein who was still deep in thought didn't respond instead she asked, "Haven't you guys wondered what that passage meant?"

"Nope," Fine answered happily, "So, you want to wear that ring for now?"

"Ugh. Whatever about the passage then. Sure, I'll wear it for now until we can find an owner," Rein answered.

When they were about to go back downstairs, Rein noticed something weird. She stopped immediately. Fine and Bright who were following at full speed didn't have time to react to her sudden stop, and toppled over her and each other. They were a mess.

"What was that for, Rein?" Fine asked.

"Yea," Bright agreed.

Rein who was still crushed underneath both of them had a hard time getting the words out, "Do...you...mid getting off of me firssstttt?!"

"Oh yea sorry," Fine got up off of Bright. Rein noticed it was Bright who was on top of her and regretted it. _Ugh, why did I say that? I wish Bright could stay on me for bit longer, actually!_Rein thought pervertedly, none of them expected Bright to not mind having the two twins one on top and one underneath either.

Rein got up and dusted herself, "Look at the mirror."

They looked.


End file.
